SkyClan Divided
by WolfWarriorz
Summary: SkyClan, with no enemies or other Clans to keep the population in check, has overcrowded.Plumwillow wants to split the Clan into four. But can the new leaders hold their clans together and keep from widening the rift between the new Clans? Flames welcome.
1. Prologue

It was the middle of greenleaf. A light, warm wind scattered sand everywhere, and it was scorching even in the pre-dawn. The gorge was stuffy and hot, and cats slept everywhere. The warrior's den was full of just the senior warriors, which numbered at nearly twenty. The younger warriors couldn't fit and were forced to sleep outside, where in leaf-bare, it was freezing. The apprentices slept practically on top of each other for lack of room. The nursery held more cats than ever before, and kits were tumbling out of the mouth.

Plumwillow cast a heavy sigh from her place on Highrock. The Clan was enormous, packed full to the brim. She was the second oldest cat in the Clan, with only Egg having creakier bones. She closed her eyes and thought back to the days of her youth. As a kit, the Clan was small and controlled, with every cat having something to do... Leafstar had been a great leader, and StarClan knows how hard it must have been, to be the first leader of the Clan. Near the end of her ninth life, there was a forest fire that killed many of the elders, and Plumwillow's precious littermate, Creekfeather. She winced at the memory.

StarClan had appeared to her, shimmering, in her dream and Plumwillow knew her time to join the ranks was close. But first, she had a duty to perform. She brought up all the remaining strength in her and clawed her way up to the leader's den. Aurorastar was lightly dozing, her shining white fur almost luminescent. Plumwillow cleared her throat loudly, and the pretty she-cat's eyes snapped open. Seeing the elder trembling in the entrance, she invited her in and sat up, hastily grooming her fur. "What is it?" The silver tabby with black stripes closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you have thought about how the Clan is over-crowded." Aurorastar blinked and nodded. "I think it is because we have no predators and we never have to fight (and therefore die from anything. The fact is, there are too many of us." Aurorastar sighed. "Well it's not like it would be smiled upon to murder half the Clan, would it, Plumwillow? I know it's hot and stuffy and we're falling out of our dens, but there's nothing we can do."

"That," Plumwillow interrupted, "is where I think you are wrong. We have an expansive territory. In the old forest, I recall, from which Firestar came, there were four Clans in an area not too much larger than the territory we have for our single Clan." The leader's eyes (one green, one amber) flashed. "Are you recommending we find a group of cats to be our competitors?" Plumwillow shook her head, frustrated with the she-cat who she had always found rather dull-witted. "No. I am recommending we split our Clan into four."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This character is Plumkit/willow from SkyClan's destiny, which if you haven't read, this might rather spoil it for you. Anyway, this isn't a very original idea, I know, but I am going to try it. I was thinking I would have a Clan for each element. (Air, Earth, Water, Fire) We already have air, SkyClan, and I think I know what to call my fire clan (It's not FireClan, promise) but I am iffy on my water clan and I have no idea what to call the earth clan. Suggestions? My prologues are always short and stupid, sorry sorry, but there you have it. ** Also, to any readers of my other works: Fanfiction deleted all of my documents, with all of my half-finished chapters on it, so I will have to re-write them, which really pisses me off, but it also means I might not get around to actually posting new chapters on them for a while. I am sorry. :(**


	2. Chapter 1

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath Skyrock for a Clan meeting!" Aurorastar yowled. The dawn patrol had just returned with, as usual, nothing to report. The huge clan swarmed beneath the rock, and the white she-ca waited for the general hubbub to die down. "SkyClan, you all know that our Clan is large, very large. We cant fit into our dens anymore, and we barely have enough mentors for our apprentices. We are overcrowded. " A young warrior named Grasswing shouted, "I'll say!" Fixing her with a glare, Aurorastar continued. " Last night, Plumwillow came to me with an idea, and idea I thought about and thought about, and discussed over and over with my deputy. But this plan will never work unless the Clan wants it to happen." She paused for effect and the Clan waited expectantly. "We want to split our Clan into four Clans, like the way it was in the old forest, where Firestar came from. We would each have our own territories, and we would share our news peacefully at Gatherings. But we would each have a smaller territory and fight any cat who crossed our borders."She let the Clan absorb this as they erupted into mutters and conflicts, without trying to be quiet. After a minute, Aurorastar waved her tail for silence. " All those in favor, please stand so I can see how many of you want to." More than three-quarters of the Clan stood. "Okay, those not in favor, please stand." A sole few cats stood, looking around furiously at their disagreeing clanmates. "Then it is settled. We will have four Clans!"

Several cats tried to ask questions at once. Aurorastar silenced them, then said, "Berrypaw, you first." The red-furred she-cat stood and called, "Do we get to choose which Clan to go with?" The leader answered, "I will do my best to choose wisely in which clans to put each cat, but I will be choosing. If you disagree, you may of course take it up with me and I will try and suit your desires. Nightstrike, your question?" Berrypaw sat down looking slightly put out, and Nightstrike stood, his black pelt reflecting the glare of the sun. "Who will be leader, deputy, and medicine cat of the new Clans?" Without hesitating, she replied, "StarClan will decide that. Falconkit?" The tiny brown tabby she-cat squeaked, "Can I be in a different Clan than Applekit?" The Clan chuckled; Applekit was Falconkit's only sister, and the two never quit fighting. "I don't know about that, Falconkit. Your mother can only be in one Clan, and she has to care for you both," reminded Aurorastar gently. "Snowflight?" The fluffy white medicine cat inquired, "What will the new Clans be called? And where will they live?"

"There will be four Clans, one for each element. FlareClan, IceClan, StoneClan, and, obviously, SkyClan. The territories will all be divided equally in a conglomerate territory that covers an area only somewhat larger than current SkyClan territory. Every Clan will have a camp and good places for prey, we will make sure of that. Owlfeather?" The beautiful queen asked sharply, "Has Starclan spoken its approval for the Clan splitting?" Aurorastar dipped her head. "I believe they have. I was sent a sign. Though I am bound by the code not to speak of it to you, it seemed quite clear that they agreed. If I misinterpreted, you'll be the first to know." The mottled silver, black, and white queen dipped her head.

"If any cat has more questions, or has an overwhelming desire to be in one Clan or another, come see me in my den. But remember, I can't please everyone, and you'll just have to deal with what you get." Aurorastar said briskly, then leaped from Skyrock to a ledge that lead to her den. The Clan below burst into chatterings, and Plumwillow caught a few smatterings of conversation; Flowerbreeze's kits begging to be in IceClan, two love-struck young warriors with their tails tightly twined, vowing to be put in the same Clan, and a crotchety denmate of hers by the name of Toadclaw saying gruffly, "I'm not going anywhere." Shaking her fur, she once again made the climb to the leaders den, followed by several other cats.

"Aurorastar!" she called, and the white she-cat summoned her in. "Plumwillow." she greeted, rasping her tongue over one snowy paw. "Must be getting tired of me, I expect." chuckled the elder. "Not at all! I am always glad to have your advice. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without your guidance. You've been a good friend to me, and you were one of the first cats born in SkyClan. I expect you'll want to stay here, given that?" It took Plumwillow a few moments to answer, as she was recovering from the unexpected show of friendship from Aurorastar. "Actually, umm, the opposite. I think each of the new Clans should have one of the oldest elders, because frankly, they know the most about forming a new Clan, and the most about the warrior code. Not to boast, but we have just been around longer."

Unoffended, the leader nodded. "I suppose you're right. Once again, your advice is gratefully accepted. Why weren't you ever made leader?" chuckled Aurorastar. "I got too old. I was deputy in my day, you know, but then I got hurt and never really recovered. Spent the rest of my days in the elders den, and here I am." The she-cat's mismatched eyes widened. "Really? I'd never known..." Plumwillow dipped her head. "Cats don't talk about it much." Aurorastar nudged her shoulder in a friendly way. "I'll make sure they do; that you're remembered. Is there a specific Clan you would like to join?"Plumwillow shrugged and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. But Egg should probably go with whichever clan gets the territory with the river; he was the best fisher I'd ever seen in his day, and I bet he could still teach the warriors." The white cat simply nodded, and Plumwillow took the hint. "Guess I'd better be off; there's a line out there." she slipped out of the den, past all the waiting cats, and returned to her own den.

Most of her denmates were milling about outside with the other Clan members, or hunting, so it would be just her and sweet old Larkwhisper, the kindest cat Plumwillow had ever known; and her son's old mate, before he had died. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

* * *

Back on the other side of camp, Ravenwing had waited in line until it was her turn to speak with Aurorastar. The she-cat invited her in and asked what her issue was. "I don't really have an issue, I was just wondering if I could take a patrol out to look for possible camps, good places for boundaries and such." she said coolly. "That'll be fine. Only take three or four cats with you though, because everyone's going to want to go, and you don't want a huge patrol." Ravenwing nodded, and turned to leave, but Aurorastar forestalled her. "Oh, and Ravenwing? Make sure to take a daylight-warrior. They will be involved too." Ravenwing wanted to roll her eyes; her best friend was a daylight warrior; did her leader really think she was prejudiced against them? "Yes, Aurorastar."

She walked over to the warriors den and spotted the cat she was looking for. "Adderclaw!" The striking tabby tom turned around and caught her eye. "Aurorastar wants me to take out a patrol, look at the territory and see if there are any good places for camps. I have a place or two in mind. You want to come?" She asked, a little shyly. "Love to. Who else are you taking?" Ravenwing gave him a pleased look and answered, "I was thinking just you, me, our apprentices, and one other... Maybe Jasmineflight?" Ravenwing named her best friend, a daylight warrior that was striking in all aspects; She had fiery red fur that was curled tightly, and huge bat-like ears. Her eyes were ice blue, and she was crazy. Adderclaw winked and said, "I'm up for an adventure any day." Ravenwing's heart was melting, but she just gave him a small smile back and darted off to fetch her apprentice.

Darkpaw, Ravenwing's apprentice, was curled in the sun with a few of his denmates, including Adderclaw's apprentice, Sunpaw. "Darkpaw, Sunpaw, we're going on patrol." said the sleek black she-cat, appreciating the irony of their conflicting names. "Yes, we're coming..." murmured Sunpaw, drinking in a little more sun before stretching and standing. Ravenwing whisked back to Adderclaw, who had found Jasmineflight and was kneading his paws excitedly. The two apprentices trailed behind. "What are we doing? Hunting? Border patrol?" questioned Darkpaw, ears pricked. "Nope and nope. We're finding camps and boundaries for the new Clans!" At this, the drowsy apprentices perked up. "Really?" Adderclaw answered for her. "Really."

The five cats set off, heading for the woods. The trees shielded them from the blazing sun, and it was blissfully cool compared to the heat of the gorge. Dappled patches of sunshine occasionally shone through the canopy of leaves to shed light on the patrol's pelts. They slowed as they approached the part of the forest that had been ravaged by the forest fire seasons ago. The pine trees' needles were still a burnt orange, and the few deciduous trees that still stood were charred and leafless. It was a place that spoke of fear.

They continued on, until Sunpaw stumbled over the trunk of a fallen tree and landed with an "oof" in the bed of burnt pine needles. "You okay?" called Adderclaw, who was a little ways behind, scenting the air for prey. "Yeah!" called back Sunpaw, embarrassed. he didn't answer for a while, then called uncertainly, "Ravenwing, Jasmineflight... I may have found a camp." The two she-cats bounded back toward him as Darkpaw said with surprise, "Here?"

They drew closer to where Adderfang was standing, and followed his gaze. He was right; this place was perfect. Fallen, burned trees formed impenetrable walls in an oval-ish shape on three side, with a gap about the width of a cat with its tail stretched to full length, standing sideways. A pile of rocks protected the entrance so that it was much harder to get in that out. A huge tree had half fallen down above the enclosure, but lay safely with the upper third tucked in the fork of an even bigger tree, some twenty fox-lengths away. It's branches would provide cover from the rain, and there were dunes of earth and pine needles that would make digging dens easy. Sapling trees grew around the outside, and they would protect the camp even more in a few years' time. A section of fallen tree lay in the camp, another possible place for a den.

"Adderclaw... It's perfect! Just think, by this time next moon, we could be living here!" He nodded absently. "Yeah... I suppose we could. I don't particularly fancy the idea of leaving the place I've grown up in though. I hope we stay SkyClan." Ravenwing looked at him, a little surprised. "There is that, but wouldn't it be exciting to be one of the first members of a brand new Clan? Anyway, we should keep looking around..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the two-perspective chapter, which I feel hypocritical for doing since I don't normally like different points of view in the same chapter, but it would be strange for a very old elder to be out on patrol... Oh, and Jasmineflight is a curly-haired Abysinnian cat, very rare and expensive housecat. I don't like them but it adds personality. Thank you, Whirlwind-44, for reviewing and giving me a name for one of my Clans :) I would appreciate any reviews from anyone, good or bad! Next chapter will hopefully be up in the next couple days. I'll put up an allegiances once the Clans are all split up.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Mintleaf slowly got to her paws and stretched before shaking scraps of moss out of her pelt. She gave herself a quick grooming, then looked around her den. Snowflight had already left the den; her mentor was an early riser. Mintleaf was the apprentice medicine cat, though she already had her full name. She thought back to the strange dream she had had that night.

She was in a clearing, with three distinct sections; one was covered in ice and snow fell, another was a jumble of rocks, and the third was a fiery pit. She sat in the center of the three, but when she saw the fire, she had leaped backward and tumbled into the rocks. There, an adder had hissed from within the pile and raked her with a pair of claws. She tried to go to the icy section, but an eagle was glaring at her with fierce yellow eyes. As a last resort, she turned to the fire, but it was still blazing. From within, she saw a flash of midnight-feathered wing. She wondred if it had been a sign from StarClan; surely t must be, for how would she ever think of such a strange dream on her own?

Mintleaf decided to discuss it with Snowflight and Aurorastar. She padded lightly out of the den into the gorge and wondered if she would have to leave the Clan. Most of the cats were not awake yet, scattered in sleepy piles across camp. Looking up to the leader's den, she saw a fluffy white tail disappear into it. Aurorastar had short fur, so it was probably Snowflight. Perhaps she had had a dream from StarClan as well? Or maybe she was wrong altogether, and it was not Snowflight, but Dawnstreak or Hailpelt, who also had white tails. Regardless, she made her way over to the ledge and started to climb.

As she drew nearer, she heard Snowflight's gentle voice, urgent and speaking too quickly for Mintleaf to make out what was being said. She purposely scattered a few rocks to announce her presence, and, when there was a silence from the cave, she called, "Aurorastar?" But it was her mentor's voice that answered. "Come in, Mintleaf." The light gray-blue she-cat stepped in delicately. "Hello. I have had a dream from StarClan." The leader replied, "As have I and Snowflight. Perhaps we all dreamt the same thing?" The medicine cat apprentice quickly described her dream.

"Well, Aurorastar and I had almost the same dream, but we both stayed in the center, instead of falling onto the rocks...Do you think you know what it means?" Mintleaf frowned. "Well, i think the sections represented the new Clans; the fire for FlareClan, the snow for IceClan, and the pile of rocks for StoneClan. If I was the only one that went into the rocks... Does this mean I am destined to be part of StoneClan?" Aurorastar tilted her head. "Perhaps it does. But why would an adder have claws, I wonder?" Snowflight's eyes widened, but the other two she-cats remained confused. "Adderclaw!" she said, explaining it in a word.

"Yes, you're right! Which means the crow's wing...Crowwing..No, Ravenwing! And... Eagle..." Stumbled Aurorastar.

"Eagleheart!" Mintleaf blurted. "Are they meant to be the leaders of the new Clans? Adderclaw, Ravenwing, and Eagleheart?" Snowflight dipped her head. "I think so. Should we tell them?" Aurorastar paused, then answered, "Mintleaf, you tell them that you think they may be meant to be the leaders. But Snowflight and I need to discuss which cats to put in which Clan. I may need to put you in StoneClan, based on your dream, dear..." Though her heart sank, Mintleaf merely nodded. "If StarClan wills it..." she exited the den without another word, tail drooping. She didn't want to leave the Clan she had grown up in, but the new Clans would need medicine cats, and it just didn't make sense to have two in one Clan.

Eagleheart was no where to be seen (probably out hunting, Mintleaf thought, ) but Ravenwing and Adderclaw were eating fresh-kill together by the warrior's den. A pang stabbed her heart; if each of them was leader of a different Clan, their friendship would be torn apart by Clan rivalry. She padded over sadly and sat down. "Um, hi, Mintleaf." Adderclaw said with his mouth half-full of thrush. it was obvious they were uncomfortable with her barging in on their meal, but she had to tell them. "Sorry about just coming over here, but I had a vision from StarClan." she glanced at Ravenwing, and Adderclaw bristled. "Ravenwing's not in danger, is she?" he misinterpreted.

Mintleaf shook her head. "No. But Snowflight, Aurorastar, and I think each of you are meant to be a leader of the new Clans, Eagleheart too. You," she flicked her tail at Ravenwing, "as leader of FlareClan, and you, " she nodded at Adderclaw, "of StoneClan. Eagleheart of IceClan, obviously." The two warriors exchanged a look of dismay. "But we're just warriors!" Ravenwing cried. "I don't know how to lead, and.. Well, Adderclaw and I... We..." she trailed off, and Adderclaw finished for her. "We mean to be mates. Ravenwing is expecting my kits! She can't be a leader, and certainly we can't be in different Clans!" Mintleaf replied hollowly, heart wrenching, "I'm sorry. I am just trying to interpret the will of StarClan. They seem to be telling me I am no longer to be part of SkyClan, so I'm about as happy as you are about it." She felt guilty when she said it, since their pain had to be far greater than hers, but it was too late to take it back. "I'm sorry." she repeated, and turned away.

As she walked back to the medicine den, she cast a glance backward and saw Adderclaw and Ravenwing sitting, facing each other, heads bowed in sadness. _Oh, Starclan.. Can't you see how much pain the split is going to cause? _Mintleaf thought. She had just reached the mouth of the den when Aurorastar called a Clan meeting. Suppressing a groan, she turned back and sat at the base of the Skyrock. Aurorastar told the Clan of the dream, and Mintleaf's fur felt hot as all of the Clan were staring at her and her mentor, who had just sat down beside her. While Snowflight held their gaze evenly, she just stared at her paws. Aurorastar continued.

"Yesterday, Ravenwing led a patrol to look for camps. She found them; one in the burned forest, one by the river on the far side of the forest, and one on the cliffside on the opposite side of the gorge from the forest, next to Twolegplace. Respectively, the camps for FlareClan, IceClan, and StoneClan. I have heard from many of our warriors, and I think I know who to put in each Clan. Remember, we can't have just our friends in a Clan, because they would all go along with everything, even if it was wrong. Also remember that i can't possibly make everyone happy. Please, deal with which Clan you get. But if you would absolutely rather die than be in the Clan assigned to you, I suppose you may come and speak with me about it. Also, we will wait for more words from StarClan about who the new deputies and medicine cats will be, though we seem to have the leaders sorted out. Now, listen up! When I speak your name, please stand on the far left if I call you for FlareClan, the far right for StoneClan, and the center for IceClan. If I do not call your name, you will be in SkyClan, and I ask you to move to the back. Understood?"

The Clan below nodded or replied yes, though some were too tense and excited to answer. "Very well. These cats are for FLARECLAN! Ravenwing! Falconscreech! Berrypaw!..." Aurorastar called out the names until every cat was sorted. Mintleaf had been put in StoneClan, and Snowflight remained in SkyClan. Mintleaf noted that the few daylight warriors they had (around seven or eight of them) were all in either SkyClan or StoneClan; the two closest to Twolegplace, except for Stormfeather, a pregnant she-cat, who was sorted into FlareClan.

"With that, I leave you all to hunt, possibly explore your new, future camps with the assistance of one of those who patrolled yesterday. I will be in my den, open to complaints." Aurorastar bounded off, and Mintleaf glanced around at her new Clanmates. None of them were her friends, but she didn't really have any friends to begin with. However, her brother was in the same Clan. They weren't close though; ever since their parents had died a few seasons ago of greencough, it had been to painful and strained between them, since Grayfang looked an awful lot like their mother, and Mintleaf looked like their father. The simply nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

Mintleaf once again headed for her den, her head low and her spirits lower. Her whole world was changing, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, DeathFeathersLastingWords (hope I got your username right!) for reviewing! Reviews are always appreciated. Mintleaf is a rather depressed little yuppie. I've decided to do the story from four character's perspectives; one from each Clan. The whole Ravenwing being pregnant idea kind of just popped into my head while writing the paragraph, it'll certainly make things interesting.. Anyway, the next chapter (which I hope to put up ASAP) will be an allegiances. Then I shall go back to the real story. The Clans are going to be a bit small, but that's ideally the point, isn't it? Oh well. I couldn't really explain where the territories are, but if you look at the map of SkyClan, the upper right-hand corner is SkyClan, upper left is StoneClan, lower-right is IceClan, and lower-left is Flare. Hope that clears things up a little. Reviews please! They make my day :)**


	4. Allegiances

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**SkyClan:**

_**Leader:** Aurorastar _- white she-cat with one green eye, one amber and long whiskers

_**Deputy:** Lilyfang_ - pinkish-red she-cat with white paws, a white tail, and white-tipped ears **Apprentice,** _Pinepaw_

_**Medicine Cat:** Snowflight_ - long-furred white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

_**Warriors:** Sagefur_ (daylight-warrior)- light gray tom with green eyes

_Flameclaw_ - light ginger she-cat **Apprentice,** _Wingpaw_

_Poppystripe _(daylight-warrior)_ - _dark brown she-cat with black speckles **Apprentice,**_ Brackenpaw_

_Blackpath -_ black tom with amber eyes and a white splash on his chest **Apprentice,**_ Cherrypaw_

_Tawnyleaf -_ tawny and gold she-cat with bright green eyes **Apprentice,**_ Emberpaw_

_**Apprentices: **Wingpaw _(daylight-warrior)_ - _very light gray she-cat with a black tail and paws

_Emberpaw- _dark ginger tom with blue eyes

_Brackenpaw - _sandy brown tom with a long tail

_Cherrypaw -_ ginger and white she-cat

_Pinepaw - _blue-gray tom with dark, pine-tree-green eyes

_**Queens:** Owlfeather_ - beautiful mottled silver and black she-cat, mother of _Blackpath's_ kits

_Brightflame_ - tortoiseshell she-cat with fiery amber eyes and reddish paws, expecting _Sagefur's_ kits

_**Kits:** Shadekit_ - black she-kit with a silver-tipped tail and blue eyes (daughter of _Owlfeather_ and _Blackpath_)

_Silverkit_ - silvery-gray tom with amber eyes (son of _Owlfeather_ and _Blackpath_)

_**Elders:** Toadclaw_ (daylight-warrior) - gray and brown tom

_Plumwillow_ - silver tabby with black stripes

**FlareClan: **

**_Leader:_**_ R__avenwing - _black she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice,** _Darkpaw_

_**Deputy:** Undecided_

_**Medicine Cat:** Undecided_

_**Warriors: **Falconscreech - _dark brown tabby tom

_Dappledstone - _tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual gray eyes **Apprentice,** _Lightningpaw_

_Spiderblaze - _black tom with bright amber eyes **Apprentice,** _Bluepaw_

_Cedarstep - _(daylight-warrior) light brown tabby tom,** Apprentice,**_ Berrypaw_

_Violetdawn - _Pinkish-gray she-cat with indigo eyes** Apprentice,**_ Thrushpaw_

_Sootfang - _dark gray tom with a black muzzle

_**Apprentices:** Lightningpaw -_ golden-furred she-cat with bright yellow eyes

_Berrypaw - _very dark gray tom with over-large paws

_Starlingpaw _(daylight-warrior)_ - _black and white tom with blue eyes

_Bluepaw - _blue-gray she-cat with a plumy tail and bright green eyes

_Darkpaw _- smoky gray tom with yellow eyes

_**Queens:** Stormfeather _(daylight-warrior)_ - _mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting_ Spiderblaze's_ kits

_Meadowthicket -_ green eyed calico with long claws, mother of _Sootfang's _kits

**_Kits: _**_Duskkit - _dark gray tom with one white paw (son of_ Meadowthicket _and_ Sootfang)_

_Cinderkit - _gray tom with red and white patches (son of_ Meadowthicket _and _Sootfang)_

_Brindlekit - _brindled silver and gray she-cat with green eyes (daughter of_ Meadowthicket _and_ Sootfang)_

_**Elders:** Larkwhisper - _dappled white and silver she-cat

_Redthorn - _ginger tom with amber eyes

**IceClan: **

_**Leader: **Eagleheart - _golden tabby tom with yellow eyes** Apprentice,** _Ashpaw_

**_Deputy: _**_Undecided_

**_Medicine Cat: _**_Undecided_

**_Warriors: _**_Hazelfur -_ brown tabby tom with light green eyes **Apprentice,**_ Acornpaw_

_Sedgeleap - _white tom with green eyes** Apprentice,**_ Snakepaw_

_Frostwing - _silver and white she-cat with tiny ears

_Goldwhisper - _golden tabby she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice**_**,** Pepperpaw_

_Mothstripe -_ white tabby tom with thick black stripes **Apprentice,**_ Sorrelpaw_

_**Apprentices:** Ashpaw -_ pale gray tabby she-cat

_Acornpaw - _dark brown tabby tom

_Snakepaw-_ black tom with light gray paws

_Pepperpaw__ - _black and gray speckled tom

_Sorrelpaw - _red she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens: Shadowpetal - _black she-cat with turquoise-blue eyes, mother of_ Mothstripe's_ kit

_Flowerbreeze -_ blue gray she-cat, mother of_ Hazelfur's_ kits

_**Kits:** Tigerkit -_ black and white striped tom (son of_ Shadowpetal_ and_ Mothstripe)_

_Falconkit -_ brown tabby she-kit with green eyes (daughter of _Flowerbreeze _and_ Hazelfur)_

_Applekit - _blue-gray she-kit with amber eyes (daughter of _Flowerbreeze _and_ Hazelfur)_

_**Elders:** Egg - _cream-colored tom

_Cloverstream - _light gray she-cat

_Blossomfall - _white and ginger she-cat

**StoneClan:**

_**Leader:** Adderclaw -_ dark brown tabby tom

_**Deputy:** Undecided_

_**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf - _light gray-blue she-cat with mint green eyes

_**Warriors: **Snowpetal - _very light gray tom with striking green eyes **Apprentice,**_ Nettlepaw_

_Brindlesong - _brindled silver tabby she-cat

_Squirrelblaze- _light brown tabby she-cat with a long tail

_Redstorm - _dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes **Apprentice,**_ Echopaw_

_Jaysong - _black she-cat with piercing blue eyes

_Hailpelt -_ long-haired white tom **Apprentice****,**_ Chillpaw_

_**Apprentices:** Nettlepaw - _pale brown tabby she-cat

_Echopaw - _black tabby she-cat

_Chillpaw - _white she-cat

_**Queens:** Sparrowleap -_ pretty red she-cat, mother of _Hailpelt's _kits

_**Kits:** Wildkit - _ginger and white tom with tufted ears (Son of _Sparrowleap _and_ Hailpelt)_

_Foxkit - _ginger tom with darker paws (Son of _Sparrowleap _and_ Hailpelt)_

_Dewkit - _white tom with one red paw (Son of _Sparrowleap_ and _Hailpelt)_

_Swiftkit - _lean white tom with a red-tipped tail (Son of_ Sparrowleap _and_ Hailpelt)_

_**Elders:** Dawnstreak - _gray she-cat with a white tail

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH that took forever. (Coming up with all the names and stuff) but still, I refuse to do Create-A-Cats. I'd rather spend twelve hours on coming up with my own, than wait days and days for people reply. It makes me sad inside. Anyway, if I put a cat in two different Clans or something else stupid, please let me know. Working on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3

Applekit bounced around the den happily. Most of the cats in the nursery were fast asleep, but Flowerbreeze had just blinked open her eyes. "Mommy! Mommy mommy mommy! When do we get to go to IceClan! Are you going to be deputy? When you're leader, can I be your deputy? Please please please! I won't pounce on Falconkit's tail for a moon! Please can I be your deputy!" She barreled into Flowerbreeze and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Oh, Applekit. I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. I can't be made deputy if I'm too busy taking care of you two!" Applekit paused for a moment, puzzled. Then her eyes cleared and she squeaked, "Then you can make us apprentices early!" She jumped at Flowerbreeze's belly and clawed her way up until she was perched on her mother's head. "This is gonna be great! We'll be made warriors before Foxkit and Swiftkit and-" she broke off. "They're not in our Clan, are they? Sparrowleap and her kits?" Flowerbreeze sighed. "No, dear. They're in StoneClan."

Applekit frowned, front paws pushing down toward the blue queen's nose. "Oh. Well who is going to be in our Clan?" Flowerbreeze flicked her tail at Shadowpetal's sleeping form. "Shadowpetal and Tigerkit." The young kit wailed. "Only them? But Tigerkit's too young to play! I'll be stuck with just Falconkit for two whole moons before we're apprenticed!" The queen let out a strained chuckle. "Well, Tigerkit will be big enough to play in a moon, and maybe the apprentices can teach you some tricks." Forgetting all about the lack of denmates, Applekit sat down, still on Flowerbreeze's head. She tilted her head down, neck stretched, until she was looking, upside-down, into her mother's eyes. "Really? Can they teach me how to hunt and fight and stuff? Which apprentices did we get?" Flowerbreeze lifted her head, making Applekit slide backward to nestle between her shoulder blades. "Well, we have Sorrelpaw, and Pepperpaw, and Snakepaw-" Applekit cut her off with a groan. "Not Snakepaw!" She frowned and glared at the floor. "Snakepaw makes fun of my fur." Hurt flashed in Applekit's eyes, and Flowerbreeze nuzzled her gently. "Snakepaw," she said, "is a mouse-brain, because you have the most beautiful fur I have ever seen. Far prettier than Snakepaw's!" Applekit, looking doubtful, asked softly, "You think so?" She shook her head. "No," Flowerbreeze corrected, "I know so."

Poppystripe poked her head in the den. "Hi, Flowerbreeze! Aurorastar told me to come and wake up all the queens and kits. There's going to be a thunderstorm in a few days, (Snowflight felt the static, and StarClan knows she's never wrong about the weather) and Aurorastar wants us all to make the move as soon as possible, since the gorge can flood. It could be very dangerous, so we're going to our camps early! Tell everyone else, will you?" The daylight-warrior disappeared, and Flowerbreeze looked troubled. "Okay, Applekit. I need you to help me. I need you to wake up all the queens, but not the kits. Like it's a secret mission! If the kits wake up, the rats will come. Be very careful!" she whispered to Applekit, and the she-kit nodded excitedly.

Applekit leaped down off of her mother's back and walked slowly toward Brightflame, setting each paw down carefully, not making a noise. She didn't have her kits yet, so it was easy to get close. She flicked her small tail across her mouth and poked her with a paw. "Brightflame!" she whispered, and the queen's eyes snapped open. "Flowerbreeze told me to wake you up, but don't wake up the kits or the rats will get us! We have to go to our camps!" she jumped off, landing a little too hard and wincing, looking around with one eye shut, hoping she didn't wake any kit. When she hadn't, Applekit breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and moved to wake up Meadowthicket, carefully stepping over Brindlekit.

She went around the den and woke all the queens and none of the kits, and she came back to Flowerbreeze with her tail held high. "I did it!" Flowerbreeze brought her close with her tail and smiled. "You did well." Flowerbreeze looked out at the queen's anxious, questioning eyes. "Aurorastar has decided to move us to the new camps early, as there will be a thunderstorm in a few days; Snowflight felt it in the air. Since we'll take a while with our ktis, they want us to start going now. Some warriors will come with us to protect the kits. Let's go and take our kits out, okay?" Applekit sensed that a few of the queens didn't like being ordered around by a fellow queen, younger than most of them, but what else could Flowerbreeze do? Applekit prodded her sister awake. "Falconkit. Wake up, you lazy mouse. Come on, we're going to IceClan!" That woke up her sister right quickly.

"You're yanking my tail." Applekit shook her head impatiently, then bounded off to join Flowerbreeze, who stood by Shadowpetal. The black she-cat nudged her son awake, and Falconkit joined them. All the kits and queens left the den except for those that would remain in SkyClan. Applekit waved her tail in farewell to Shadekit and Silverkit, who she used to play with. But they were fast asleep.

Swiftkit came and sat next to Applekit, saying sadly, "We aren't going to be denmates anymore." Remembering, she licked her friend's shoulder. "No. But when we're apprentices, we can play at the Gatherings!" she said hopefully. As Swiftkit opened his mouth, smiling, to reply, Snakepaw interrupted. "Little Applekit's got a mate! Ha ha! But any real cat knows that apprentices don't _play _at Gatherings. That's kit-stuff." Swiftkit narrowed his eyes, tail lashing. "Shut up, Snakepaw!" Applekit just looked down at her paws. The apprentice sneered at Swiftkit. "Make me, _kit_!" Swiftkit stood up, his head only coming to Snakepaw's chin. He glared into the other tom's eyes. "I will!" Sparrowleap heard what was going on and snapped at Snakepaw, "That's quite enough! Go and be mean with some apprentices, Snakepaw. Leave these kits alone." He stuck his tongue out at the queen but left, regardless.

Swiftkit pressed his white fur into Applekit's. "Snakepaw's just a bully. Don't let him get to you." Applekit sighed. "I know. His words cut deep though. I do wish we were in the same Clan." Eagleheart, Adderclaw, and Ravenwing were starting to lead the nursery cats their seperate ways. Swiftkit looked into her eyes urgently. "As soon as we're apprentices. At the Gathering." Flowerbreeze called for Applekit as she confirmed, "The Gathering. " she hesitated, touched her nose to his, and whispered, "Miss you." She turned and ran to catch up with her mother and sister. Glancing back, she saw Swiftkit looking after her, pain in his eyes.

* * *

They walked a long time through the forest, along the river. Applekit's paws were ready to drop off, and she longed for sleep. She was hungry, but her belly churned as she remembered the look in Swifkit's eyes when they parted, a look Applekit knew she had mirrored. Swiftkit was her best friend! And now they were in different Clans. She felt like wailing aloud, but she kept her mouth tight shut. Even tiny Tigerkit wasn't complaining too much, and she wasn't about to break down before Falconkit did.

Finally, Eagleheart, in the lead, drew to a stop. As the cats in front sat down, she could see why. They had undoubtedly reached the camp; Here the river came to a small stream in a deep trench; the greenleaf heat had evaporated it, but even in newleaf, this little section of river wouldn't flood. It curved to one side, making a semi-circle that formed a circle-like shape with the clearing on the other side of where the river normally was, with a border of soaring pines, with low-growing branches to shield them from the rain. The circle was like a very small valley between to very small mountains, dipping downon the river-side and sliding up on the tree-side. There were shelves of rock that would make it easy to climb up towards the trees, but treacherous to slide down.

Eagleheart stood at the crest of the hill and began to speak. "I do not know where the permanent dens will be, but I would like you all to aid in building a temporary den under the shelf of rock here." He waved his tail at the base of the steep incline, where there was a small cave. Applekit looked doubtfully at the small entrance. "I am going back to SkyClan to fetch the apprentices and elders. If there is any danger, yowl, as we may be in the area." With that, the big golden tabby disappeared back into the woods. Flowerbreeze looked at her kits. "Kits, why don't you wait up here and play with Tigerkit and Shadowpetal. I'll go down and help he warriors." Falconkit shrugged and turned to join the black queen, but Applekit argued, "Mother, can't I help? I don't want to hang out with Falconkit.. I promise I'll work and do my best. Like an apprentice!" she pleaded with innocent amber eyes. Flowerbreeze rolled her eyes but nodded. "Come on then. I'll carry you on my back."Applekit shook her head. "I can walk."

So the two blue she-cats made their way down the hill (on the far side, where it was safer) and were greeted by Hazelfur, Applekit's father. He smiled at Flowerbreeze and gave Applekit a playful nudge. "Where's Falconkit?" Applekit pointed with her tail. "Sleeping." He nodded, then whipped his head around when Sedgeleap called, "Hazelfur! Bring that kit of yours along and come here." Looking rather bewildered, Hazelfur trotted toward him, beckoning Applekit with his tail.

Sedgeleap, Snakepaw's mentor stared into Applekit's eyes, and she resisted the urge to shrink away. "This hole leads to a bigger cave, we can feel that much if we stick our heads in. But there's brambles and thistles in there that make it impossible for a full-grown cat to get through. There is a small space that maybe a kit could fit through, and sweep out the brambles in our way." Hazelfur stepped forward angrily. "Are you asking my four-moons-old daughter to crawl into a dark cave that might collapse at any moment, get her fur torn to ribbons by the brambles, and risk being eaten by StarClan-knows-what that might live in there? Well, are you?" he said when Sedgeleap didn't respond right away. "Yes." The white tom replied, and before her father could chew him out again, Applekit broke in. "I'll be fine! We need to clear out the den, and if only a kit can do it, why shouldn't it be me? Besides, we would have heard it if there was any creature in there." she glared at him, then headed straight for the cave without another word and walked in, ducking her head.

Inside, the cave was a deep black, except for where she stood, her small form casting a shadow that looked much bigger than she actually was. It was cool and Sedgeleap was right- there was only a tiny tunnel that would be a squeeze even for her to get through the wall of brambles. She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She walked forward and hooked her claws around a tendril of bramble and yanked it toward herself. It loosened from the pile and she gripped it in her teeth, pulling it to the entrance, where a slender golden paw reached in and took it from her; Goldwhisper, Eagleheart's sister. Now that she had enlargened the tunnel a bit, she cautiously squeezed into it, fluffing her fur up against the thorns.

It was silent as her paws took her along the tunnel, probably made by a curious mouse not too long ago. The cave seemed to stretch back into the rock for at least two and a half fox-lengths, though at the very back, it wasn't tall enough for a full-grown cat to stand. She had no idea about the width of the cave, since the brambles covered the sides. Shivering, she started backing up tunnel, ripping at the thistles as she went, making the tunnel larger. She shoved more brambles toward the entrance, getting scratched by the thorns. Different paws snatched away the vines; a white one with a black spot, a small silver one, a dark brown tabby one, and one she knew to be Flowerbreeze's. Finally, panting, she had created space enough for one of the warriors to take over. Then she remembered that she still had to fix the back of the tunnel. Gulping for air, she ran down the tunnel again, until it tapered to be kit-size again.

She was stuffing brambles to either side when she heard a slight squeaking further along the tunnel. Pricking her ears, she followed the noise. It led her to a very hidden back mini-cave that was hard to find, and no cat bigger than an apprentice would fit. In it was a nest of moss, containing two scrawny baby voles. They had just started to grow a little bit of brown fur, but their eyes were sealed shut and their ears lay flat against their heads. Pity welled in Applekit. Their mother must have fled when she heard the cats coming, with no way to take her babies. That could be me and Falconkit... Motherless, and no way to defend ourselves from predators... With that thought, Applekit made up her mind. She sniffed them, and was saddened to discover that one was already dead. The other lay crying, and vole StarClan wouldn't be far off. She scooped up the living vole into her jaws, careful not to hurt it with her teeth. She had her jaws parted so it could breath.

The vole lay cold against her tongue, trembling as the warmth from her mouth seeped into it. Scenting, she found that the mother vole had left through the tunnel, with a different scent mingling with it; possibly she was carrying a third baby? She made her way back toward the entrance, trying to walk quickly and evenly so as not to jar the baby vole. She neared the entrance and turned her head around to deposit the vole on her back. "I've made the tunnel big enough for a warrior! Can I come out now?" Sedgeleap's voice answered. "Yes. You've done excellently, Applekit. Come on out." Bracing herself, she got the vole back in her mouth and exited the den, closing her jaws enough to hide the vole from view.

Flowerbreeze herded her away from the cave as Goldwhisper clambered in. Meeting her mother's gaze, she lowered her head and murmured with difficulty, "Sleepy." Flowerbreeze nodded. "Go on up and sleep. Find Shadowpetal. I'll be there soon." This was what Applekit had been hoping for. The mother vole's scent trail was easy enough to pick up, and she took a slightly different route up the hill than that which she had first come down. She sensed the baby vole getting weaker, and stepped up the pace until she was racing through the woods, muzzle as close to the ground as she dared with her jaws parted. Finally, the scent trail grew strong enough to where the mother vole mus be close. Applekit could only hope it was the right vole. There was a flash of brown at the base of a tree, and she saw the mother vole, quivering at the mouth of a hole by a root of the tree. Applekit opened her mouth as wide as she could, letting the mother vole see her baby there. The kit lowered herself to the ground, very slowly, and tilted her head ever so slightly. The baby vole slid out of her mouth at a snail's pace. Once it was clear of her mouth, Applekit rose, still slow, and backed away.

After a few moments, she was overjoyed to see the mother vole run forward, pick up its baby by the scruff, and run back down into its hole. Applekit shook her head and nibbled on some grass to get the taste of baby vole fur out of her mouth. Exhausted, she sat down for a brief rest, and closed her eyes. Her tail was curled with pride. With any luck, the vole would live. She wondered if a fox would have done the same for a dying kit, and she couldn't answer the question. A sudden noise distracted her, and she blinked open her eyes. A good ten foxlengths away stood Eagleheart, looking at her curiously.

Just how much had her future Clan leader seen, Applekit wondered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks Spiritflare and Deathfeatherslastingwords for reviewing! This chapter was a little bizarre. But don't worry, I have things planned in the ways of love for miss Applekit. Again, reviews are Always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 4

Ravenwing felt like her heart was being torn from her chest. She knew that Adderclaw's kits grew inside her; she could feel them moving, and even before that she just _knew_. Before Adderclaw, she had never seen herself as a queen, kits scrambling over her in the nursery. But now, pregnant, it was all she could see: Miniature copies of her mate laughing and playing and growing into fine warriors. But never in that picture could she imagine being in a different Clan than the father of her kits.

She felt a rush of anger, but she had no idea who to direct it at. Mintleaf, maybe, for having that dream that would seperate the two of them. Plumwillow, perhaps, for coming up with the idea of splitting the Clan in the first place. StarClan? It was true that if not for StarClan, she would be in the same Clan as Adderclaw, but StarClan can't be wrong... Can they? Ravenwing unsheathed her claws and tore at the earth, leaving two sets of deeply scored dirt. She longed for a fight; anything to get her mind off of Adderclaw.

Ravenwing had finished bringing all of her new Clanmates to FlareClan camp. With the help of her warriors, they had created a makeshift den that would shelter the small Clan for the coming thunderstorm. She entered this den and nearly tripped over one of Meadowthicket's kits; the little silver she-cat was racing her brothers across the den, laughing happily even though she was losing. Ravenwing couldn't help but smile when Cinderkit, the tortoiseshell tom, smacked into Violetdawn, making her jump up in shock, fur bristling. Duskkit couldn't stop laughing after that, rolling on the den floor, and Violetdawn glowered at him half-heartedly.

"FlareClan!" called Ravenwing, standing in the mouth of the den. "I am going to the Whispering Cave to receive my name and nine lives. While I am gone, I would like a few cats to hunt, and a few others to stay and protect the queens, elders, and kits. We are very vulnerable in this new territory, without having had the chance to scare off any predators." she caught the eye of Falconscreech, who was known to be a bit reckless.

"Ravenwing?" questioned Stormfeather, "Did Aurorastar tell you to go to the Whispering Cave today?" there was a hint of doubt in her voice, and Ravenwing could see from here that her tail was ever so slightly fluffed with fear.

"No," answered the black she-cat. "But Aurorastar is a SkyClan cat, while I am FlareClan. Why should I answer to her?" Ravenwing hated that her voice contained a note of petulance, but she was glad to see that most of the cats were nodding in agreement, and Stormfeather merely shrugged. "Very well. I shall be back as soon as I can." she turned and left the den. There was a moment of quiet before the excited squealing of kits and loud boasting among the apprentices started up again.

The burnt pine needles underfoot were less sharp than one might have thought, and Ravenwing ambled across them, unhindered. The quiet noise of the forest soothed her, and the sound of mice squeaking in their homes told her that FlareClan would not go hungry. She had not quarreled with living in the fire-scorched land because oftentimes, she knew, after there was a fire, the plants grew better than before, and this would provide future FlareClan with a good hunting ground._ A future FlareClan..._ Ravenwing thought. _Will my descendants one day live in the camp, a camp trodden by countless paws, and tell of FlareClan's beginnings? Surely, as the first leader of this Clan, I would be remembered..._

Shaking off her thoughts, Ravenwing continued through the forest. A small piece of her hoped that she would meet Adderclaw on the brink of his territory, but part of her hoped she didn't; it would be so hard to leave after that. She was drawing near the gorge when she heard a yowl of alarm. Her fur started to bristle when she was pounced on by a brown ball of fur. She hissed in surprise and bucked the cat off. She whipped around to face him and saw Brackenpaw, his eyes flaring in recognition.

"What in StarClan was that about?" hissed Ravenwing, her fur ruffled and a small cut ran along her back from Brackenpaw's claws.

He was panting, his expression mostly defensive but part embarassed. "I thought you were a rogue, attacking the camp or something."

He licked his chest fur uncomfortably, and pity welled in Ravenwing, bleeding or no. "I suppose you were just trying to defend your Clan. be a bit more careful next time though." Brackenpaw nodded vigorously, obviously relieved that she wasn't more angry.

Cocking his head to one side curiously, he asked, "Not to be intrusive, Ravenwing, but why are you here?"

Ravenwing licked her scratch and said firmly, "I've come to go to the Whispering Cave and get my nine lives as leader of FlareClan." The apprentice's eyes widened.

"Are you really? I was going to go and get moss for the elders. Can I come with you?" His eyes were wide and the young apprentice flicked his tail excitedly.

"You may certainly accompany me to the Whispering Cave and gather your moss, but I'm afraid it's forbidden for you to observe the ceremony itself." Ravenwing told him.

The sandy brown tom shrugged and stood up as Ravenwing did the same. They walked together towards the cave, which was quite near-by. It was eerily quiet in the dusk light, and cold in the cave. Brackenpaw started tearing moss, and Ravenwing stretched her claws and sliced off a large swath he couldn't quite reach. He smiled at her and she winked. Working together , they soon had a large ball. "I think you have plenty. Now I need to get my name. Tell Aurorastar when you get back, will you?" Brackenpaw nodded, as he had a big wad of moss in his jaws. Turning away, she laid at the back of the cave and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

* * *

Ravenwing opened her eyes as a warm breeze ruffled her fur. But instead of the cold dark walls of the Whispering Cave, she found herself in a starlit clearing, alone. Not knowing what to do, she sat up and waited. After several moments, she noticed starry forms materializing in front of her. She dug her claws into the ground as the first cats became clear; it was her sister, Ebonypaw, who had died in the forest fire as an apprentice, seasons ago. Ravenwing's heart twisted in pain. More familiar cats took shape; the sweet elder Thrushsong, who had told the best stories when Ravenwing was but Ravenkit; her father, Nightleaf, she knew only from stories, as he had died before she was born; and Tanglestar, who had been the leader before Aurorastar, losing his last life only a moon after her warrior ceremony.

A brown and cream tabby she-cat stepped forward. "Ravenwing. My name is Leafstar. I was the first leader of SkyClan, as I'm sure you know." Ravenwing did know; there were many tales of Leafstar's bravery. The black she-cat merely blinked, not knowing what to say. "I know you question our judgement in choosing you to be the first leader of FlareClan. You are pregnant, after all. But I assure you, there is no better cat to lead FlareClan than you. you have always had sound judgement, and have given up much for your Clan: your life as a kittypet, for example. We regret to have to ask you to give up more for FlareClan. Yes, I am speaking of Adderclaw. Your destinies go separate ways. Your kits will be raised in FlareClan, but always know that you will be happy with Adderclaw in StarClan, when your time as leader is over. The way will be hard, but that is the life of a warrior.

"And now, your old life will be stripped from you before you may receive the nine lives of a leader." Leafstar stepped back into the ranks of StarClan, and Ravenwing felt it as her old life melted away; she could remember the events that had happened, but it wasn't _hers_ anymore.

Tanglestar was the first to step forward, and Ravenwing braced herself, instinctively knowing that it wouldn't be altogether pleasant. The dark brown mottled tom touched his nose to hers as he meowed, "With this life, I give you leadership. It will help you gain respect from your Clanmates." As their noses met, Ravenwing felt a bolt of energy go through her that made her dig her claws into the earth. She lifted her head higher unerringly and Tanglestar gave her a small smile meant for only her.

Ebonypaw stepped forward next with a hint of remorse in her eyes at Ravenwing's expression of pain. She had missed Ebonypaw so much, and all the grief she had felt when the apprentice had just died rushed through her again. Her sister's familiar, quiet voice made Ravenwing tremble with sadness as she mewed, "I give you a life of love. May you use it to protect each of your Clanmates as if they were your kit." Their black noses touched, and the older she-cat felt protectiveness surge through her like wave, with all the energy in the world to fight off anything that threatened any of her cats.

Third was Sharpclaw, the first deputy of SkyClan who had died before he could become leader. He gave her a life of courage. He was followed by Nightleaf, with a life of wisdom, then Leafstar, with empathy. After them was Thrushsong (Judiciousness) and a warrior she had not met before called Rockshade (responsibility). Her last life was to be given by another unfamiliar cat; a former medicine cat called Echosong.

The two black she-cats faced each other, and Echosong's nose grazed Ravenwing's. "I give you a life of acceptance; of knowing what is what, and who is who, and accepting it with all your heart." Though Ravenwing didn't quite grasp the true meaning of the life, she took it gratefully. Echosong stepped back, and meowed, "StarClan greets you by your new name; Ravenstar."

A chorus of cheering went up in the starry-furred ranks. "Ravenstar! Ravenstar! Ravenstar!" called the StarClan warriors, and she dipped her head embarassedly.

"Ravenstar, before you leave us, let me show you something." said Ebonypaw, guiding her sister with a long tail to a small pool of water. Instead of a reflection of the stars above, Ravenstar saw something else entirely. In the pool, as a slightly blurred image, stood Lightningpaw. It looked to be late-afternoon, as the light of the sun lit up the den she appeared in, turning everything a shade of gold. The apprentice looked older, and was sniffing at some dried leaves on the floor of the den. Frowning, she pushed some of the leaves to one side, and the rest she flicked out the mouth of the den with her tail. The image faded, the pool's surface turning back to mirror the light of the stars, shining cold and bright. Ebonypaw spared her sister a glance.

"Does...Does this mean that Lightningpaw is to be our medicine cat?" Ebonypaw did not answer for a moment, only stared into Ravenstar's amber eyes.

Finally, she broke the silence. "As leader, the will of StarClan is yours to interpret. Have faith in yourself." Ravenstar's surroundings started to dissolve, and the leader shouted desperately, "Wait! Don't you have some cryptic hints about who should be my deputy? Ebonypaw!"

Ravenstar's eyes snapped open, and her heart san when she saw that she was no longer in StarClan's hunting grounds, but back in the Whispering Cave. Yet Ebonypaw's scent wreathed around her, and she heard an ethereal voice whisper, _"We trust you will find that out on your own...Have faith..."_

* * *

**A/N: Another rather wonky chapter. Also, thanks Skystorm-Amberlight and Spiritflare for reviewing! On a side note, I noticed that I totally forgot to put Jasmineflight, Nightstrike, and Sunpaw in the allegiances *facepalm*. Jasmine is in SkyClan, Nightstrike in FlareClan, and Sunpaw (Adderclaw's apprentice, if you recall) is in StoneClan. I shall put an updated allegiances up sometime later, and hopefully I'll be smart enough to include those three the second time. xD Please review guys! They make my day! **


	7. Chapter 5

Mintleaf shoved a few dry leaves, their surfaces riddled with holes from insect feeding, to the side, and left the other leaves in between her two paws, light gray in the afternoon light. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something in the back of her den, watching her. She glanced backward, but it was melded in shadows that obscured the back wall like a black curtain of stone. Shivering, she stood and stretched, her back paws numb after the long period of sitting. She balanced on three thin legs as she tried to shake the sleeping feeling from her extremities.

As she took a step forward to leave the unfamiliar den she had to call her own, a cat intercepted her. It was Brindlesong, a warrior she had never particularly liked. The feeling was apparently mutual, judging from the ice in her tone as the silver she-cat asserted, "There's a FlareClan apprentice in the camp. Claims she needs to speak with you." After flashing a look of disapproval in Mintleaf's general direction, she left without waiting for a reply. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out after the stuck-up she-cat, she sauntered out, tail twitching in annoyance.

A small, golden-furred young she-cat sat near the fresh-kill pile, looking very out of place and her eyes clearly said that she would rather be anywhere else. "Lightningpaw. Or is it Thunderpaw?" hesitated the medicine cat, unsure. Snapping back to reality, the apprentice blinked her bright yellow eyes once before replying.

"Lightningpaw. Ravenstar told me to come here; she had a sign from StarClan." Mintleaf's ears pricked with interest. StarClan had been quiet lately. The gray-blue medicine cat waited for Lightningpaw to finish, noting that FlareClan's leader had received her nine lives. "StarClan said I am to be FlareClan's medicine cat." The desolation in her tone was obvious, and to be honest, who could blame her? To have your fate chosen for you, your destiny set along a path you didn't want...It was no cat's dream, but maybe one's nightmare.

"And you've come for training? Why not Snowflight?" Going to the elder medicine cat would make more sense, given SkyClan's proximity to FlareClan, and the white-furred queen's seniority in the ways of medicine and prophecy. Lightningpaw shrugged, her tail brushing the ground and flicking a small pebble to the side. She stared at her paws and exhaled dejectedly. "Well, I suppose we had better get started as soon as possible. Have you been to the Whispering Cave to be officially accepted as a medicine cat apprentice yet?" The gold apprentice shook her head wordlessly. "Well, we'll have to do that tonight. Get it over with. As for now... Well, let's begin your indoctrination." Mintleaf tried to give her a reassuring smile, and failed, but it didn't matter as the apprentice's eyes were still fixated upon her feet.

Mintleaf paused for a minute, not knowing if she should apologize for her the Lightningpaw's undesired fate. "Well, come with me." The older she-cat stood and gestured with her tail for the apprentice to follow her into the makeshift medicine den. It wasn't very well-stocked with herbs yet, and it needed a good clean, but it would make an alright den, in the end. "Let's just get started, okay?" She waited for an answer, but none was given. "Alright then. These leaves are watermint. They're not as good as catmint for curing whitecough or StarClan forbid greencough, but they'll do in a pinch. You see how these leaves are crumbling and have holes from insects? They aren't really usable anymore. Once leaves get like this, they won't do a cat much good at all.. So you throw them out and get new ones." Lightningpaw nodded along, staring off into space. Twitching her tail irritably, Mintleaf snapped, "Lightningpaw! Please pay attention. Lives could depend on whether or not you think herbs are more important than who the cutest tom in the Clan is. Did you get anything out of what I just said? What is this herb?"

Lightningpaw looked hopelessly at the leaves on the ground. "Um... Nettle?" she guessed.

"They're watermint, Lightningpaw. Nettle leaves are three times as big and have ridged edges, not smooth! If you're just going to space out and think about how miserable your life is, you can leave. You think I want this? I never wanted this. I wanted to be a warrior, but I was chosen for this, like you were. And I've saved more lives than you can imagine." Mintleaf knew she was being rather harsh, but she had to get this clear from the start. She was not one for pity fests.

Lightningpaw retorted with a glare, "I can't have a day to think about how I will never have a mate or kits, how I'll never fight for my Clan or have a warrior's ceremony, or an apprentice of my own?"

"No. You can't. Warriors might get a day off, but medicine cats never do. You will learn about herbs and StarClan. You can think about how you will ensure the lives of elders, kits, warriors, and apprentices continue to keep going. You can think about how you will have a connection to your warrior ancestors like no other cat in your Clan. You can think about how one day you will have an apprentice of your own, and guide them to become the savior of your Clan. And you can think about getting your butt up and coming with me to gather herbs, and I expect your mind to be on it!" Mintleaf swept out of the den without another word or a backward glance. She had received much the same speech from Snowflight at the beginning of her apprenticeship, and and it made her realize that being a medicine cat wasn't a hundred percent bad.

As the pair of she-cats left the camp, Lightningpaw asked in a low voice, "You didn't choose to be a medicine cat?"

Mintleaf shook her head. "No. Most medicine cats do, but StarClan didn't think I was going to, so they sent Snowflight a sign."

"But Snowflight's still young! Couldn't another, more willing cat have been her apprentice later on?" she protested.

Mintleaf shrugged as they walked. "StarClan didn't think so. Ah- yarrow! I didn't know it grew out here. Do you know what it's used for?" Lightningpaw shook her head without a clue. "It can be used to bring up poison if a cat has ingested something like that. Deathberries, for example." Lightningpaw looked at her questioningly. "Deathberries are poisonous berries that will kill a cat. Snowflight wouldn't allow them to be in her den, but they can be useful sometimes."

The golden apprentice nodded thoughtfully. Her bright eyes clouded with curiosity as she inquired, "What is borage used for? I heard Jaysong mention it once..."

"It's used for helping queens' milk come, and also for fevers, though I've always preferred to use feverfew for that." Mintleaf told her in between biting off leaves of yarrow.

Understanding, Lightningpaw inquired, "What are we looking for?"

Mintleaf, finished gathering the yarrow, pushed the leaves at the apprentice. "Carry those, please. We're looking mostly for blackberry leaves, burdock, and watermint, but we'll take pretty much anything since Snowflight kept most of the supplies. You'll be taking a bunch of herbs back to FlareClan with you. In fact, I might send a warrior along to help you carry things. any StoneClan cat you miss and want to talk to for a bit?"

"No." responded Lightningpaw. "My mother is in IceClan and my brother in SkyClan, so there's no one really." She mewed bitterly.

Cautiously dodging the subject, not wanting to bring up anything painful, Mintleaf said lightly, "I'll send Redstorm. His apprentice can help if needed."

The she-cats wandered through the whole territory, and towards the end, Mintleaf found a plant that made her cry out happily. "Snakeroot!" She purred, dropping the assorted berries and leaves she was carrying in an Ivy leaf so she could speak. "This plant is better than any other for expelling poisons. We only had one tiny plant in SkyClan, so we rarely had more than a leaf or two. But look: two big, healthy plants, and one baby one that could grow just as big. This is great. I know you're not happy with the situation, Lightningpaw, but this really is a fantastic discovery." the pale blue-gray she-cat carefulyl bit off several leaves, giving half to Lightningpaw.

As the sun slowly sank in the sky, the pair of medicine cats paused in their herb-gathering. "Let's take these herbs and go to the Whispering Cave. You need to be accepted as a medicine cat, and we don't have time to take these back to camp." Mintleaf told the apprentice. She dipped her head, and they picked up the Ivy leaves, full of herbs and sagging with the weight, and walked toward SkyClan.

* * *

Lightningpaw closed her eyes in the dark cave, hearing soft rustles and murmurs all around. She tried to relax, like Mintleaf had told her, but the noises kept distracting her, and her ears flicked around anxiously. "Lightningpaw..." a voice whispered, and her eyes shot open. A beautiful silver-grey tabby she-cat stood next to her, her pelt glittering with starlight.

"Welcome to StarClan territory, Lightningpaw. I am Echosong, the first medicine cat of SkyClan." The she-cat with her dainty dark gray paws gazed warmly into her eyes. "StarClan is forever watching, Lightningpaw. we know that you have doubted in us, but now that you do believe. We know that you have very little desire to be a medicine cat, that your heart earns to be a warrior. you think it is unfair that we have chosen you instead of another, one less set in their ways." Echosong informed her. The apprentice said nothing, knowing that all this cat said was true.

Gesturing for Lightningpaw to follow her, she continued, "Let me show you something." The former medicine cat led her to a shining pool, only a few fox-lengths away. "Look into the water." the golden-furred apprentice complied, and within the pool's depths she saw a flickering scene. It was a battle! The fighting was fierce and unforgiving, the cats screeching in pain. Fur was torn and gouges and gashes and rips and scracthes patterned every cat's fur. Blood and fur covered the ground, and a few cats lay still, bleeding profusely, their eyes blank and dead.

The apprentice looked away from the gory scene. "Painful, I know." Echosong said gently. "You saw the fallen warriors, yes? Well, many more would have joined the ranks of StarClan, were it not for medicine cats. They saved many lives after that battle, and without them or their apprentices, those Clans would have been nearly decimated. What you are becoming is as honorable as becoming a warrior, and a thousand times harder. You have to give up so much, and I am sorry that it must be that way, but you will earn the respect of every cat in the Clan, from the frailest elder to the most powerful warrior. Do not take this responsibility lightly, but embrace it, because we have seen your future, and it is the finest destiny you could ask for. We accept you as a medicine cat apprentice, Lightningpaw. Serve your Clan well."

* * *

**A/N: I am very, very, very, very, very, very sorry about how long it has taken me to update this. I will do my best, however, to keep it going. I hope you will forgive me for almost abandoning this. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 6

Applekit tried to sleep, closing her eyes and trying to empty her mind. but thoughts kept racing through her head without her permission. _Is Swfitkit alright? Why do I care so much? Is the baby vole alright? Will I end up killing it someday? Will a Clanmate? Why is Falconkit's snoring so loud? Do I snore that loud? Do I snore at all?_ Finally, the kit gave up. She stood silently, letting her eyes adjust to the dark of night.

Stepping carefully out of the den, she looked up at the starry sky. Could all those stars really be warriors? She gazed up at them in wonder. would she someday be a star up there, looking down at another kit, moons and moons and moons from now? Would she wander StarClan territory with her family and Swiftkit, hunting and scuffling and happy forever? It seemed unbelievable, and for that simple fact, she was afraid. What if it wasn't all true, and you simply were dead after you died? Eternal blackness, or worse, simply winking out of existence? She shook off the thoughts. StarClan was real; how else did prophecies and medicine cats and leader happen?

As often happens, the moment Applekit thought about her leader, the tom came through the camp entrance. Earlier, upon hearing that Ravenstar had gotten her name and lives, Eagleheart had traveled to the Whispering Cave. Feeling daring, Applekit bounded over to him silently. "Did you get your name?" she chirped. The large tom dipped his head. "Then hello, Eaglestar." she grinned, knowing she was the first to call him by his new name.

"Hello, Applekit. Why are you still awake at this time? It's past moonhigh!" the leader of IceClan scolded lightly.

The blue-furred she-kit shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." The grin faded from her face when she asked seriously, "Did you see StarClan, Eaglestar?"

"I am forbidden to speak of the ceremony, I'm afraid." he replied.

His vague answer only worrying her more, Applekit pleaded, "I don't need to know anything about the ceremony. I just want to know if StarClan is r- if they were there," she amended. "Surely you can say that?"

Frowning, he answered slowly, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. StarClan was there."

"Good." Applekit purred, relieved. "Who are you going to make deputy?" she asked curiously.

Eaglestar chuckled. "Well, I haven't decided yet." His eyes were warm as he talked to the inquisitive, bold she-kit.

"I think you should pick my dad." Applekit said earnestly. "He's a good warrior, and doesn't smell weird, like Sedgeleap." She wrinkled her nose. Snakepaw's mentor always smelled faintly of garlic, and he scared the kit slightly.

This only made him laugh harder. "Well, we wouldn't want our deputy smelling funny, eh Applekit? No, all the warriors have a shot, but I'll keep your dad in mind, I promise." Eaglestar vowed, and the amber-eyed kit smiled in response before yawning widely. Not missing the action, the leader nudged her back in the direction of the den. "Go on and sleep now. The world can wait until tomorrow." She stumbled back to the den, glancing back once to see Eaglestar, sitting with his paws tucked neatly under his chest, deep in thought.

* * *

A paw jabbed into Applekit's side. "What?" she asked grouchily, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Eaglestar just called for the Clan to gather. I think its the deputy ceremony!" Flowerbreeze said, trying to wake Falconkit with little success.

Finally, the queen managed to get Falconkit to pad out of the den and sit in the clearing with her sister and mother, at which point she soon nodded off again as Eaglestar began to speak. "IceClan. Last night I traveled to the Whispering Cave and I received my nine lives, and my name. I am Eaglestar, now."

The cats gathered below cheered, "Eaglestar! Eaglestar!" and the golden tabby nodded, smiling, before waving his tail for silence.

"Thank you," he acknowledged their support. "The fact that StarClan has indeed given me my leadership proves that they support the decision to divide SkyClan into four. I know many of you, maybe even all of you, have been separated from loved ones, be they friends or family, and that is the hardest thing in the world to live with. But generations from now, there will likely be little more than rivalry between the new Clans unless we teach our kits and teach them to teach their kits how connected we are. That these four Clans do not become as the Forest Clans have become, ruthless and feeling hatred for any cat outside your Clan, is nothing less than ideal. I cannot promise you this will happen, but I wish it so, and I feel that most of you wish it so as well.

"And perhaps StarClan knows something we don't, seeing ahead of these possible conflicts and witnessing a bright future. We will not know until we have passed on. But I hope that from your pain, good will come for the future of IceClan, and of the other Clans as well. And now, I believe it is time for me to appoint IceClan's first deputy." Eaglestar paused, letting anticipation set in with a hint of a smile. He could be very dramatic sometimes.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The deputy of IceClan will be Mothstripe." All eyes turned to the white-furred tom with black stripes. The expression on his face was priceless - shock, mostly, but mingled with joy, determination, and what appeared to be fear at the daunting task.

While Applekit was disappointed that her father was not appointed, she cheered for the new deputy. "Mothstripe!" she greeted him. He was a very sensible warrior for the job- he was slightly on the cautious side, but if he knew it was right, he was a fierce fighter. He was not the largest or strongest warrior of the Clan, but he was very intelligent and a senior warrior. He was also the father of Tigerkit and Shadowpetal's loyal mate. He and Shadowpetal sometimes bickered over trivial things, but they loved each other passionately, and had since they were apprentices. They had had a first litter of three kits, but one died as a very young apprentice and the other two, Jaysong and Blackpath, had been sorted into different Clans.

Applekit noticed that Hazelfur, her father, looked almost angry and didn't cheer for his Clanmate, but she was sure he was just disappointed and would get over it. Mothstripe padded up to sit below where Eaglestar was perched on a broken stump of a tree. He stared up at the sky and smiled, and Applekit wondered if he was thinking of his daughter, Leopardpaw, the one who had died.

Sorrelpaw, Mothstripe's apprentice gave the final cheer before Eaglestar waved his tail for quiet once more. The red-furred apprentice was a bit of a snot, and Applekit overheard her saying nastily to Acornpaw, "Looks like I'm the deputy's apprentice now. I bet he'll make Eaglestar make me a warrior before you." And the kit rolled her eyes.

Acornpaw merely shrugged. "Good luck." he meowed. He was the only apprentice who really put up with Sorrelpaw, even though the others were all younger than them both. Ashpaw and Snakepaw in particular disliked the she-cat while Pepperpaw just ignored her for the most part. The latter was sitting quite close to Applekit and her family.

As Flowerbreeze carried Falconkit back to the nursery, he said quietly, "Hi."

"Hi Pepperpaw." Applekit said a little shyly.

The gray-speckled tom checked to see that her mother was out of earshot before asking excitedly, "Ashpaw and I are going to sneak out of camp and see the new territory. Do you want to come with us? Our mentors won't show us around because they think that the whole forest is infested with foxes and badgers or something." he rolled his eyes. "You'd think the Clan leader and his sister wouldn't be so uptight..." He paused, then smiled. "I take that back. You kind of would expect it." He chuckled.

"Eaglestar already caught me out in the forest once..." Applekit said hesitantly, but she was no cat to back down from an adventure of any sort. "Whatever. When do we go?" the blue-furred she-kit asked, with fiery determination alight in her amber eyes.

Ashpaw, who had come up behind the kit, meowed, "Now?" She was a beautiful she-cat her pale gray tabby fur long and soft, contrasting with her sparkling green eyes.

Jumping and looking up at the pretty apprentice, Applekit nodded. "Kay. Let's go." she got to her paws silently, adrenaline making her heart flutter and her legs tremble slightly.

"Sure, we'll show you the new dirtplace, Applekit." Ashpaw said in a louder tone, but not so loud to be obvious. The two apprentices led her out of camp, no other cats paying them much notice. Once they were beyond the hearing distance of camp, Ashpaw asked the other two, "Where should we go first?" They had simply been following the edge of the river so far, heading in the direction of SkyClan.

Not altogether sure Ashpaw was talking to her, Applekit responded tentatively, "Towards FlareClan?"

"No, Pepperpaw and I have already seen a lot of that when we explored the old SkyClan territory. We should circle around the camp and see the unexplored parts of IceClan." she said, dismissing Applekit's plan immediately.

The blue kit refrained from rolling her eyes and snapping, "Then why did you ask?" and simply nodded. Pepperpaw swung around and started making a very wide circle that would lead them a good distance away from the camp as they passed it the second time. It was edging into late greenleaf, and fruit from the trees was starting to really attract birds and other animals when it dropped to the ground. There were birds everywhere, and Applekit's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything that day, and she knew they would be walking a long ways that day.

Pepperpaw apparently heard the noise because he fell into a hunting crouch and started stalking toward a bird that Applekit recognized as a thrush, which was pecking at something on the ground with its back to the three cats. Just as he got close, a booming voice came from a little ways away, making the thrush take off. "What do you three think you're doing?"

They whipped around to see Sedgeleap standing there, glaring at them. "Why are you out of camp?"

"W-We're apprentices!" Ashpaw stammered, gesturing to herself and Pepperpaw.

Sedgeleap gave her a look. "Your mentors aren't with you, and you're leading a kit away from the camp. You know we haven't explored this territory for danger yet. You could be about to stumble onto a badger sett and then the lot of you would be dead. Honestly. Follow me back to camp. Eaglestar will be ashamed of you, Ashpaw." She looked down, all three young cats dragging their paws as they padded slowly back to camp.

"And don't think you'll be running happy, either, you two. You know how Goldwhisper is, Pepperpaw. She's not going to forget this in a hurry. And Flowerbreeze was worried about you, Applekit! She couldn't find you, she thought maybe a hawk had taken you. You could've been dead, for all she knew. What were you all thinking?" Sedgeleap reprimanded.

Pepperpaw simply mouthed, "Sorry" to Applekit as the older tom looked away. The blue-furred she-kit shrugged. It wasn't his fault. She knew better. And what Sedgeleap said made her stomach twist into knots. How worried would she have been if Falconkit suddenly disappeared? Just thinking about how her mother must have felt right then made her heart clench with regret.

* * *

**A/N: WOW that chapter SUCKED. It was sad-ish and lame as all get out. That was terrible. And yet I'm going to publish it anyway, because I want to publish a chapter already. It's been a while. Anyway, I sincerely hope the next chapter will be fantastic just so it can break even with how crappy this one was. Sorry again. I will hopefully have time to update by this time next week. Hopefully. **


End file.
